What the hell!
by HeavyMetalKnight
Summary: Zack slapped Tempe's butt! It echoed throughout the entire building!
1. Chapter 1

Zack Addy has been in love with Dr. Brennan. what he didn't know was Brennan was slowly becoming dark. he loved her with all his heart inside and out with her bossy personality to her beautiful singing voice to when she always solves a case before doing something for herself. Meanwhile, Dr. Brennan was wondering what caused Zack to space out in the middle of an operation. she was thinking of all the past times of her and Zack and she had to admit there seemed to be some sort of connection between them that she couldn't explain. for example, even though he didn't pull her out like booth did from when the grave digger tried to suffocate her and Hodgins he had secretly some tears on his face and when asked he just said that he was worried that she wouldn't make it. Brennan knew if she were to become a murderer her accomplice and lover would be Zack since she knew he would follow her to the ends of earth. As such her first victim would be booth since he was annoying as hell. "Tempe" a voice spoke out which was okay since the operation was finished.

"what" she called out annoyed at having her plans interrupted.

"I was wondering if you could spare some time for me and you to go over what could be helped for me." Zack said happily.

"alright just let me finish up here and we can go to my apartment. also just so you know I have a tendency to sleep with guys who are good looking and when I find one I atomadicly pounce."

"umm, would it be a bother if I asked who?"

"just complete strangers till tonight." Brennan said nonchalantly.

"uh, okay?" Zack said confused yet excited. After work, Zack went to dr. brennan and asked when he should head over. she replied that she could take and he wouldn't be wasting gas.

* * *

><p>Tempe and Zack both woke up snuggled into each other naked as the day as they were born.<p>

* * *

><p>they had gotten to the bedroom of Tempe's before realizing that they each had on way to many clothes for this to work. they kissed deeply while fumbling for Zack's buckle while he with Tempe's blouse while both were fighting for dominance. Tempe won and they flew to the bed. She stalked her pray with her butt in the air. She liked how his shivers ran downed his shaft into he mouth and through his body.<p>

* * *

><p>they sighed it was time to go to work. while they were there an opportunity came by and Zack slapped Tempe's butt. the sound echoed through the workplace sounding like a big quake was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>how will Tempe respond? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

Please review and read my other stories!


	2. reaction to Zack's slap!

I don't own anything

last chapter

Zack slapped Tempe butt it echoed all around them

this one act 2

Everyone gazed wide eyed at Zack. they were even more surprised when she just said back, "Oh, you little rascal later on this evening you'll be getting quite the punishment!" and "But damn did that feel good sweetheart!" with a _wink wink at the_ end.

he replied back that " well honey I'm just sure your punishment will feel just fine!"

after they both left you could've heard a pin drop. booth could've not have been louder than when he was that very morning and saying "Hey guys what's up?" only made everyone go back to what they're doing. Just then everyone heard a loud moan followed by two different pitches of moans it would've seem that her new assistant Wendell bray had caught them and had join in rather than coming out and being really traumatized and awkward as he should've been. they all had a feeling of dread that this would become a regular occurrence.


	3. fill me up

I don't own anything!

In the gormygon vault Wendell bray had just walked in on Zack and Brennan. He said, "You know Tempe when you asked me if I had any experience for the case I told you no, but it looks like that'll change today."

So he hopped right on in. he slipped in her tight pussy while Zack was thrusting himself in and out in a very fast pace of her asshole. Tempe was moaning and squirming making even more pleasure for the guys. Finally they couldn't stand the tight and heat they were in that the guys finally cumed in Tempe's mouth together. When Tempe felt t slide in her mouth she swallowed like a good little whore.

They panted and sweated for a while after and realized they were HUNGRY. On the way to the car people stared at them all the way. Plus, in the car on the way to food they made up a song. It goes like this:

Wild child, wild child

Feral beast, feral beast

That's what I am

I may be raised by wolves

But at least I don't have to eat cooked meat

Raw meat is far better than not

Wild child, feral beast

How 'bout you stay the night

But to see you in the morning that's what I don't expect

So don't come any closer to me

Or I'll tear your heart out and have it for breakfast

Then for lunch bite through your leg eat the flesh and suck the marrow off the bone

So don't come any closer to me

'cuz I'm a wild child

'cuz I'm a feral beast

Forever and ever that's what I am

I'm a wild child I'm a feral beast x4*howl*

By the time they got there they had made up another song too.

Baby I know I'm too much for you

So let it go when I may cheat on you

You know that my fat dick is too large for your tight little pussy

But hey as long as you'll have me love I'll love you in return

Because baby despite I know I'm too large for you

I know I may cheat on you but as long as I live I'll love you too

Because I know now that my cock's to large for your little cunt

But baby I'll let you know that I'll love in my own special way

So baby understand that I love you

So baby don't go away don't be carried away

And the song kind of just repeats itself afterwards. They eat and try and see if they can make a song based on food.

See next chapter for next song made up by me!


	4. random

By the way, I don't own anything

They had managed to base a song on food. They sang it all the way from the car into the office when they realized people were staring unabashedly at them. All of a sudden drums appeared of nowhere and two singing stands were there. Wendell and Tempe grabbed a stand while Zack grabbed the drums. They sang and sang this song from their voices and people in the 50 mile radius could probably hear it from there.

Food, exercise, and sleep are good for you

Yet I think I'm better for you

I keep you on track

I keep you from losing to yourself

Food only lets you live

I keep you from being forever alone

I keep you from crying every night

Exercise only lets you be skinny

I keep you a healthy life more than these things can give you

I let you do what you want to me

Sleep only lets you not have those awful bags under your eyes

But baby the reason I tell you is because

Is because

Baby

I

3

You!

And that's why we sang this song for you guys! The drums and singing stands disappeared while that happened booth walked up to Tempe and yelled out, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE ANOTHER CASE AND YOU WEREN'T HERE! AND WHEN I ASKED EVERYBODY THEY DIDN'T TELL ME SO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BONES!"

Tempe said, "Sorry but I was having lunch with my boyfriends!"both Wendell and Zack perked up at being called her boyfriends.

What is booths reaction to this!?


	5. sorry i haven't updated in a while

I don't own anything of the characters except for the plot

"BOYFRIENDS! As in plural!? What the hell is up with that? Plus, why the fuck is Wendell and Zack smiling like two crazed idiots!? "booth spittle into Dr. Brennan's face.

"Oh, it's probably from staring unabashedly at my wonderful, tight ass." Tempe nonchalantly said.

"What! They didn't? Did they? Did they actually steal my girl while I wasn't looking? Booth muttered under his breath. For weeks now, he'd been plotting for a master plan to make Tempe fall in love or lusted over him. He was obsessed with her and wanted to keep her as his sex pet. But by now Tempe learned what it was she truly held in her hands. True love, the prefect family was in her grasp.

Time skip

"_My my, I've made two grand decisions on my mates. Now all I have to do is stir a bit and the the potion of chaos will be complete. I just love toying with people's feelings. However, I must admit I do feel a little something for the two grad students." Tempe thought as she looked at some dresses for the "Christmas" party that was going on soon in the workplace. The dress she _**finally** picked out hugged all of her curves (there were many) and was a deep blue but had a little butten that changed the neutral color into a bright colorful lime green dress that after a few minutes and voila back to the sea blue color.

Time skip

"Now to a new year full of joy, happiness, and praise on this splendid outing that were taking out on tonight to drink and celebrate. " Saroyan did a speech loudly that it echoed throughout the room.

Vincent Murray was sulking about the fact that he didn't get to have his chance with Tempe however when she said she soon wanted to try out a foursome and wanting to see if he was alvaible he perked up quite a bit.

After a while it was evident that they were all drunk. Angela and Hodgins were snogging in a corner with their butts up in a corner. This was happening while booth was brushing his erect cock against her though she clearly didn't like the feel of it. Saroyan was mustrabating to incest vids. However, Wendell and zack were both knocked out after a drinking contest they had against each other.

Time skip

"oh my god, what the hell happened and why I'm I in a fucking motel with a #$^ $ ring on my finger! Brennan yelled.

Find out how this happened in the next chapter


End file.
